La máquina perfecta
by SweetWhiteRose
Summary: La vida de Marron parece perfecta: amigas, buenas notas y un novio mejor imposible. Pero ¿De qué sirve eso si puede que cuando menos te lo esperes las circunstancias te hagan olvidarlo? ¿Y de qué sirve recordar si ya hace tiempo que olvidaste? Las apariencias engañan y ni la ciencia puede llegar a enterrar el pasado. GotenxMarronxTrunks.


**Nota de** **autora**** :** Hola a tod s y muchas gracias para leer el que será mi primer fic (y espero que no el último) Descubrí la página hace poco, y no conozco a nadie. Leyendo algunos fics se me ocurrió este. Es un GotenxMarronxTrunks , pero algo atípico, ya verán. Y aunque esta situado después de la saga GT removerá mucho del pasado, y no solo del de estos tres personajes. Espero que les guste :)

**NA2:** Los pensamientos de los personajes, así como los sueños estarán escritos en cursiva.

**Dragon Ball pertence a Akira Toriyama. Derechos de autor válidos para este y todos los capítulos.**

* * *

1.** La dulce fecha del Apocalipsis**

* * *

Tres años después de la marcha de Goku, la vida en la Tierra seguía su transcurso normal. Con los últimos deseos que les concedió el dragón repararon todos los daños sufridos en la batalla contra Baby, Súper 17 y los dragones y resucitaron a todos fallecidos durante aquel duro periodo. Incluidos Krilin y Diecisiete.

Pero la paz es efímera, y los enemigos más inesperados pueden atacar de las maneras más crueles. Capaces de destruir algo más que lo material…

Nuestra historia comienza un domingo casi las doce de la noche. Por las calles de la capital Oeste apenas quedaban uno pocos jóvenes, rebeldes y despreocupados de sus obligaciones mañana lunes, que hacían botellón y armaban jaleo, impidiendo dormir a los vecinos de las afueras. Algunas viejecitas se sentaban en grupos a lado de sus puertas y charlaban rememorando tiempos pasados y por último, algún que otro coche que llegaba a casa sospechosamente tarde. Por lo demás, todo tranquilidad en la ciudad.

A pesar de que acababa de llegar el mes de mayo, aún hacía frío por las calles, especialmente por la noche. Pero, para fortuna propia, Marron yacía bien calentita bajo sus sábanas de Hello Kitty y su manta azul celeste decorada con un adorable estampado de perritos. Aún así, a la joven le costaba conciliar el sueño sabiendo que cuando despertara sería oficialmente mayor de edad, aunque no le hacía falta ni dormir para serlo, porque apenas faltaban unos pocos minutos para que llegase el gran día.

Once cincuenta y siete, once cincuenta y ocho, once cincuenta y nueve… y al fin, el reloj digital de su mesita marcó las doce en punto de la noche. O lo que es lo mismo, un nuevo día, uno muy especial. Se levanto ávidamente de la cama y se dirigió hacía el calendario que tenía colgado en la pared. Cogió el rotulador con el que cinco meses antes escribió en aquel día de mayo "¡Mi cumple! ¡18 añitoss!" y rodeó de corazones. Aunque esta vez para tachar el día, y eso que ni siquiera había empezado.

"Cuán ingenua eres, mi querida Marron" susurró alguien a otro lado del Universo "No eres la única que llevaba toda una vida esperando este día…"

Dos puertas más a la izquierda de su habitación se encontraba la de sus peculiares padres. Aunque ambos compartían la misma cama de matrimonio, su sueño no estaba siendo para nada similar. Mientras que Krilin dormía tranquilo y se le escapaba un ronquido de vez en cuando, Dieciocho no paraba de dar vueltas, su respiración cada vez se agitaba más y unas gotas de sudor comenzaron a caer por su frente…

_ -¡Adolph! ¡Devuélveme mi muñeca! – exigía una niña rubia con los ojos del color del cielo_

_- ¿Y si no qué? – cuestionó su hermano, un niño de su misma edad, con los ojos del mismo color pero con el cabello negro azabache_

_- ¡Se lo diré a mamá y a papá! – amenazó la pequeña_

_- Mamá está en el hospital y papá dijo que pasaría con ella toda la tard…_

_Antes de que Adolph pusiese terminar de hablar, se oyó el sonido de las llaves abriendo la puerta y posteriormente, esta cerrándose._

_- ¡Papá, papá! – La niña salió disparada a saludar a su progenitor, y ya de paso, informar sobre las travesuras de su hermano, que la perseguía a la vez que buscaba alguna justificación convincente para no ser regañado por hacer de rabiar a su hermana. Pero cuando llegó al final de la escalera y vio la cara de su padre, aquella muñeca pasaría a convertirse en el menor de sus problemas…_

_- ¿Qué pasa papá? – preguntó la niña olvidándose de la muñeca_

_El padre de los niños era un hombre de estatura media-alta, pelo negro aunque ya con alguna cana y ojos claros como sus pequeños, aunque lo más característico de su físico era su peculiar bigote. También era un tipo un tanto raro, apasionado de la ciencia, casi siempre serio y poco sociable. Pero no por ello quería menos a sus pequeños ni ellos a él. Pero hoy estaba más serios que de costumbre…_

_- ¿Qué pasa papá? – volvió a insistirle su hija - ¿Estás triste?_

_El hombre lo pensó unos segundos y decidió que aunque fuese un poco fuerte para los pequeños, era mejor ir al grano… -Mamá ha muerto –anunció y la frase cortó el aire como si fuese un cuchillo. Por unos segundos paró el tiempo, hasta que la niña reaccionó gritando un desgarrador "¡No!" En una mezcla de incredulidad e impotencia y fue entonces cuando rompió a llorar. Su hermano, también con lágrimas en los ojos la intentó calmar - Tranquila, Heidi, tranquila…_

-Tranquila, Dieciocho, tranquila, sólo ha sido una pesadilla – la voz de su marido la sacó de aquel extraño sueño

- Sí, debió de ser sólo un sueño – suspiró mientras recobraba el aliento

- ¿Quieres que te traiga un vaso de agua?- le ofreció servicialmente a su mujer

- No, gracias. Despertarás a Marron y yo ya estoy mejor – le sonrió levemente para que supiese que todo iba bien

- ¿Qué has soñado?

- Yo… - se disponía a contestar – No me acuerdo

- No pasa nada – ahora le sonrió él – Lo importante es que duermas bien. Buenas noches- se despidió con un tierno beso en los labios que de alguna manera hizo sentir a la androide más segura de poder conciliar el sueño de nuevo.

En realidad, si que recordaba su sueño, pero no se lo contó a su marido porque le pareció absurdo y ni ella misma entendía su propia reacción. Lo más curioso del asunto es que esa escena le resultaba familiar ¿Quizá algo que vio en alguna película? Decidió no darle más vueltas e intentar volver a dormir. Mañana sería otro día.

* * *

Como de costumbre, se levantó la primera aquella mañana tan especial de lunes. Hacía mucho tiempo desde que sus padres no se levantaban a la misma hora que ella. Exactamente desde que empezó su segundo curso de instituto. Ella no los necesitaba para que le hiciesen el desayuno y ellos tampoco necesitaban levantarse temprano teniendo en cuenta de que ninguno de los dos trabajaba. Ni falta que les hacía. Desde el torneo que tuvo lugar durante la batalla de Boo, su madre no ha parado de sacarle dinero a Mr Satán. Primero el suculento premio del torneo en metálico que les dio para comprarse aquella gran casa en el centro de la capital y tener para vivir bien unos cuantos años más, y cuando esa recompensa se iba acabando, su madre se preocupaba de chantajear al campeón con la posibilidad de presentarse nuevamente al torneo y acabar con su título.

Si quisiese, ella también podría seguir viviendo del bote. Pero de momento, prefería estudiar para en un futuro ganarse su dinero propio. Y ahora más que nunca debía esforzarse, porque eran las últimas clases de preparación para selectividad.

Se vistió con la ropa que dejó preparada anoche: unos vaqueros azul oscuro de pitillo, una camisa blanca lisa, una chaqueta rosa fucsia y un fular de igual color, todo ello combinado con unos botines marrones y una bonita y larga trenza hecha cuidadosamente. Desayuno un vaso de leche con cereales, cogió su mochila y puso rumbo al instituto. Normalmente iba andando, pero hoy se retrasó algo mientras peinaba su trenza y optó por ir volando para llegar antes.

Las seis horas de instituto pasaron rápido, entre clases, felicitaciones de sus amigos y de algún profesor que se había acordado de ella. Caminaba rumbo a la puerta de salida. Sonrío, a partir de ahora el día debía de ir genial: Primero recibiría el regalo de sus padres, su madre no quiso darle pistas pero consiguió sacarle a su padre que sería "algo muy bueno", para la tarde no había hecho planes, puesto que tenía que estudiar y ya lo celebraría el viernes con sus amigas. Pero lo que la rubia estaba esperando era a que llegaran las ocho de la tarde, hora en la que había quedado con su queridísimo novio. Llevaban apenas dos meses saliendo, pero se conocían de toda la vida. Todavía no se había atrevido a hacerlo, ni con él, ni con nadie, pero estaba decidida a que hoy se haría mujer en todos los sentidos. Volvió a sonreírse a sí misma.

- ¡Marrooon! – una conocidísima voz la sacó de sus pensamientos y le hizo girarse - ¿Oye, qué había de tarea de inglés?

Era su amiga Violetta, una chica alta, de pelo castaño, ojos marrones y rostro fino. Casi siempre estaba distraída pensando en su mundo y no era la primera vez que le preguntaba por alguna asignatura, ya fuesen los deberes o algo que acabase de decir el profesor aunque fuese hace cinco minutos. Aunque luego en su casa era bastante aplicada y conseguía solventar bien su falta de atención.

- No, no había nada, sólo estudiar –respondió con una sonrisa

- Hoy hay alguien que está demasiado contenta, con la única razón de que es su cumpleaños. Dime ¿Has quedado con Goten? –le preguntó vistosamente interesada

- Y dime tú – dijo para evadir la pregunta -¿Sólo me has preguntado lo de inglés para preguntarme lo de Goten?

- No, en realidad no me acordaba de si había algo de inglés – respondió sincera – Pero ya que tenía que preguntar, aproveché – exclamó con una sonrisa pícara

- Pues sí, hemos quedado. No te diré ni dónde ni a qué hora. ¡Cotilla! –le soltó en tono amistoso

- No me interesa ni donde ni la hora. Con lo que tenemos que hacer ¡Cómo para ponerme en "modo-espía"! Sólo me interesa lo que vais a hacer – de nuevo otra sonrisa pícara

- ¿Nosotros? Nadaa- ese final alargado y su media sonrisa la delataron. Por suerte para ella ya estaba cruzando el umbral de la puerta

- Tía, me lo tienes que contar todo mañana

- Sí, ya…-le respondió con un tono irónico

- Quiero detalles, tía, DE-TA-LLES…¡Adiós!- Dicho esto se despidió con la mano y salió corriendo hacía la dirección contraria a donde iba Marron, que algo le contaría, pero desde luego los detalles se los guardaba para ella misma. Volvió a sonreír. Hoy no parecía haber nadie capaz de borrarle la sonrisa de la cara.

- ¡Mamá, papá! ¡Ya he llegado! –exclamó al cruzar la puerta de entrada para hacer saber a sus padres que ya estaba allí

Dejó la chaqueta y el fular en el perchero de la entrada y puso rumbo a la cocina, donde se encontraban sus padres que comían mientras veían las noticias, bueno, en realidad más que las noticias ya habían empezado los deportes. Ella no era seguidora de ningún equipo de fútbol, ni de baloncesto, ni seguía ningún otro tipo de deporte en concreto. Tampoco practicaba, ni siquiera artes marciales, aunque sacaba 10 en educación física simplemente por su propia condición innata. Goten, Trunks, Pan, Ubb y últimamente Bra, que también había comenzado a entrenar, le preguntaban por qué ella no luchaba, desperdiciando su gran poder innato ¿La razón? Sus padres no la entrenaron de pequeña y ella tampoco mostró nunca especial interés. Simplemente, o eso creía…

- ¡Felicidades! -su padre la felicitó nada más verla

- Gracias, papá -se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla a su progenitor

- Felicidades -el tono de su madre sonó más frío, lo que en nada importó a la muchacha. Conocía a su progenitora y sabía que era así. Igualmente se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla

Acto seguido se sentó y comenzó a comer. Su madre le había preparado su comida preferida, su pollo asado. Sí, el pollo asado de su madre, una de las pocas cosas que esta sabía cocinar porque nunca hizo muchos esfuerzos que se diga en aprender a cocinar. Normalmente comían congelados y cenaban de pizzería. Pero por alguna extraña razón, a su madre le dio por probar a cocinar pollo y le salía bastante bien.

- Oye, papá, mamá…Eso tan especial que dijisteis que me teníais guardado para mi cumple…- dejó caer con intención

- Dijimos para cuando cumplieses los dieciocho- corrigió su madre

- Pues ya esta, hoy que yo sepa ¿No? – preguntó empleando un tono irónico

- Sí-afirmó Krilin –Pero no naciste hasta las ocho y cuarto de la tarde

- ¡Anda, ya! –protestó

- Te equivocas. Nació a las ocho y dieciséis minutos –volvió a corregir Dieciocho

- Pero bueno, por unas horas…- el tono de su voz era de quien intentaba dar pena, pero eso con su madre era imposible

- Tú no las notas ahora, pero yo cuando estaba embarazada sí que las notaba, y bien notadas. Tómatelo como una pequeña venganza- concluyó mientras guiñaba un ojo a su hija

- Pero mami…- sabía que no colaría y que tendría que esperar, pero nada pasaba por intentarlo una última vez a la desesperada poniendo ojitos de conejita dulce

- Cuando seas madre lo entenderás –soltó la típica frase de todas las madres- Además, podrás hacérselo a tu hijo- añadió divertida

- Buff, pues no queda nada…- resopló con ironía

- Eso espero –advirtió su madre para después cambiar de tema- ¿Has hecho planes para esta tarde?

- Sí, tengo que estudiar y además he quedado con…unas amigas –mintió

- Pues saca un rato que el "viejo verde" quiere verte

- ¿Qué?

- El abuelo Roshi quiere felicitarte por tu cumpleaños y le gustaría que fueses a verle –tradujo Krilin

- ¡Aah! –exclamó en señal de acabar de que lo había entendido, aunque no podía hablar porque estaba mascando la comida, cuando terminó se explicó bien – Ya entiendo, pero ¿No le importa que vaya esta noche? Después de lo de mis amigas

- Dudo que le importe- respondió su padre

- Sí, pero ¿A qué hora volverás de lo de tus amigas?- cuestionó su madre- Será tu cumpleaños, pero sigues estando en época de exámenes

- Supongo que no muy tarde, sobre…diez y media, once- tanteó

- Pues a las doce de la noche te quiero aquí ¿Eh?- finalizó para asegurarse de que su orden iba a ser acatada

- Sí, mamá- afirmó mientras recogía su mesa y prestando la atención mínima necesaria para captar el contenido del mensaje –Bueno, ya he terminado, me voy a estudiar ¡Adiós!

Corrió hacía su habitación, cogió sus libros y comenzó a estudiar de diversas asignaturas, aunque a decir verdad, no estaba precisamente muy centrada en el contenido de las páginas, sino en que esta noche todo fuese perfecto con Goten.

Goten, Goten, Goten, era lo único que se le pasaba por la cabeza, estaba súper enamorada del semisaiyajin. Quien se lo diría el año pasado cuando estaba colada por Trunks…Pero tuvo que olvidarse de él puesto que salía con otra chica con la que ya ha cortado. Goten también salía el año pasado y en realidad desde hacía tres años con una tal Pares, pero finalmente lo dejaron, o más bien le dejo ella, según le había contado su ahora novio porque amaba a otro. Eso fue hace algo más de dos meses, y un día comenzaron hablar el uno con el otro en plan amigos y entre lágrimas y consuelos se dieron cuenta de que no necesitaban a nadie más. Con ellos dos tenían suficiente.

Ya se habían besado, e incluso habían tenido algún que otro tocamiento, pero nunca lo habían hecho. Bueno, en realidad Goten sí pero no con ella. Maron no había sentido preparada hasta ahora y él no había querido forzarla a nada. Pero hoy eso cambiaría.

Y si todo eso iba a cambiar, quizá debía plantearse el momento de decírselo a sus padres. No se lo había dicho aún a ninguno, pero no porque estos tuviesen algún problema con Goten, bueno, su madre tendría problema con cualquier chico que le presentase como novio, pero aparte de eso nada. Simplemente no quería decirlo hasta estar seguros de que su relación fuese sólida, porque si no sabían que armarían un lío muy grande entre los guerreros Z. Aunque ante todo se prometieron que si las cosas no salían bien, ellos seguirían siendo amigos como antaño.

Eran las siete y media de la tarde, aunque a Marron le parecía que habían pasado años desde que empezó a mirar los libros. "Sólo queda media hora" se animaba internamente. Bajó a merendar para hacer tiempo: un vaso de leche con MielPops, en realidad tampoco tenía mucha hambre. Cuando se acabó la merienda volvió a echar un vistazo al reloj. Las ocho menos veinticinco. Parecía que aquello que controlase el tiempo se estuviese burlando de ella.

Por suerte, en ese momento sonó el sonido del WhatsApp. ¡Era Goten! Desbloqueó el teléfono y leyó el mensaje:

_Goten:_

_¡Felicidades cumpleañera! Siento no haber podido felicitarte antes, he estado un poco liado con mi trabajo, pero al fin he terminado, incluso antes de lo que me esperaba. Así que si no tienes nada importante que hacer podemos vernos ya. De todos modos yo ya estoy esperando en la plaza y ya de pasó conectándome a la wi-fi jeje_

_Bueno, en fin que ya estoy aquí ven cuando quieras o cuando puedas. Te tengo guardado un regalito, bueno si tú quieres dos ;) Te quiero._

Nunca recibir un WhatsApp la había hecho tan feliz. Respondió con un rápido _"Ahora voy, yo también te quiero"_ se volvió a poner la chaqueta y el fular. Y dio un portazo para dar cuenta a sus padres de que se iba.

Fue volando al sitio. No tenía ni un minuto que perder. Lo localizó enseguida, estaba sentado en uno de los bancos, llevaba una camisa blanca y unos vaqueros y jugueteaba con el móvil, a su lado había una bolsita negra. Él también se percató de su presencia. Bloqueó el teléfono rápidamente y cogió la bolsita que tenía a su lado. En cuanto se cruzaron se abrazaron para después darse un efusivo beso de esos que sólo parecen existir en las novelas románticas.

- ¿Qué tal el día del cumple?- le preguntó el nada más separarse

- De momento bien. Y ahora todavía mejor –le sonrió ella

- ¿Ya sabes cuál es esa gran sorpresa que decías que te tenían preparada tus padres?

- Pues no. Dicen que hasta que no llegue la hora exacta de mi nacimiento no me lo van a dar

- ¿Y a qué hora naciste?

- A las ocho y dieciséis minutos exactamente

-¿Y piensas interrumpir nuestra cita para ir a por el regalo de tus padre?

- Ni hablar- le respondió dándole un tierno beso en la boca – Ya he aguantado todo el día, por unas horas más no pasará nada. Además también tengo muchas ganas de ver los tuyos –le susurró mostrando una sonrisa pícara

Él le devolvió la sonrisa – Ven, te voy a enseñar un lugar fantástico

Se alejaron caminando de la plaza hasta llegar a un sitio en el que nadie pudiese verles alzar el vuelo. Cuándo lo hicieron, se cogieron de la mano y se dedicaron palabras de amor mientras que él guiaba el vuelo. Finalmente despegaron en el lugar más bonito que ella hubiese podido imaginar.

Ahora no sabía muy bien donde se encontraba geográficamente. Luego se lo preguntaría, porque el paisaje era digno de admiración y de ir allí más de una vez en la vida. Un hermoso prado repleto de flores al lado de un precioso y cristalino lago al que caía con fuerza una majestuosa cascada en la que se podía ver reflejado el arco iris

- ¡Guau! –fue lo único que atinó a decir boquiabierta –Esto…es…es maravilloso

- Intentaba encontrar un lugar acorde con tu belleza –le susurró al oído mientras la abrazaba por detrás –Aunque creo que no lo logré, porque es imposible

- ¡Qué pelota! –sonrió para luego besarle

Se sentaron sobre unas de las inmensas flores que había en aquel lugar, él sacó una cajita pequeña de su bolsillo y le tomo la mano. La joven se sonrojó ¿Qué sería eso? ¿Quizá un anillo? ¿No era demasiado pronto?

-Espero que te guste –dijo cariñosamente mientras le daba la caja

Marron la abrió y quedó sorprendida. No era un anillo, pero eran preciosos…

-¿Te gustan? –la sacó de su ensimismamiento

-¡Claro!- exclamó –Son preciosos. ¿Me los pones?

-Por supuesto –afirmó con una sonrisa

Sacó los bonitos pendientes en forma de corazón rosa brillante y con gran delicadeza los remplazó por los que llevaba puestos en ese momento

- ¿Cómo me quedan? –preguntó

- Preciosos, cómo todo

La rubia rió –Sabes que no te hace falta ser tan pelota. Voy a guardar los que llevaba puestos en la caja de estos, ¿Me dejas llevarme también la bolsa?

- Por… -se detuvo y frunció el ceño

- Goten ¿Pasa algo?

- Siento un ki muy poderoso acercándose –su tono de voz serio, tan atípico en él, hacía darse cuenta de que no era ninguna broma

- ¿Acercándose? ¡¿Por dónde!? –preguntó alarmada

- Pues…no lo sé…

- ¡Cómo que no lo sabes! –gritó alarmada

- Sé que es raro, pero es parecido a cuando mi padre usaba la transmisión instantánea. Podías sentir su ki antes de que llegase pero nunca sabí…

- ¡Goten! –su chillido de terror le interrumpió -¡Mira allí!

Un inmenso espacial negro comenzó a formarse ante sus ojos. De él salió un ser de piel roja, alto, con cuernos que tenía una especie de círculos rosa en las palmas de sus manos

- ¡Marron, escondete!

No se lo tuvo que repetir dos veces, en cuanto pudo se levantó y se escondió detrás de un gran árbol

- ¡Ve más lejos! –le indicó

- ¡No! – se negó –no voy a dejarte sólo – en ese momento fue cuando por primera vez le hubiese gustado haber entrenado como los demás

- ¡Marron! –volvió a chillar, pero al ver que no le hacía caso y que el hombre de piel roja seguía delante de él decidió dejar de insistirle. Se sonrió a si mismo, ya sentía el ki de Trunks y su hermano, también debían haber sentido aquella energía - ¡Déjala en paz, lucha conmigo!

El monstruo rió y por primera vez habló, para sorpresa del semiyaiyajin, en su idioma – No quiero luchar contigo, quiero a la rubia

- ¡No te dejaré! –Se abalanzó sobre él, pero antes de llegar a impactarle desapareció

"_Maldito, ¿Dónde estará_?" – se preguntó para si mismo

- ¡Goten! –miró hacía donde se encontraba su novia, quedó aterrado al ver que aquel ser la tenía sujeta

- ¡Marron! –gritó mientras que volvía a abalanzarse al monstruo y este de nuevo, se esfumaba para quedar unos pasos detrás de él

- El doctor me la pidió- exclamó el hombre rojo –cumplo órdenes- Marron intentaba gritar pero el monstruo la amordazaba con sus manos - ¡Despídete de ella! –exclamó lanzando una onda de ki que dejó a Goten inconsciente y después se esfumo con Marron.

En otro rincón alejado de la galaxia el doctor sonreía. – Al fin eres mía… Androide 21… Naciste para ser la máquina perfecta…

* * *

**Nota d****e**** autora:** Espero que les haya gustado. Es la primera vez que escribo un fic, o más bien un capítulo, lo revisé miles de veces antes de subirlo aunque no me extrañaría que estuviese plagado de errores. Tengan paciencia, acepto sus consejos :)


End file.
